Anti Naruto enviroment number 1
by GearsofAwesomeness
Summary: DISCONTINUED. take it if you want. Naruto's previous school, Konohana Acadamy for Boys, is being head by a new principle. Tsunade dosn't like it and decides to transer him to a new school.
1. A supposedly normal morning

Hey all! This is Gears with my 2nd little story! It just kinda popped into my head while I was showering and thinking about a weird ass dream I had had where I had to go to an all girls school. So here yah go!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO AN ALL GIRLS SCHOOL?!?!?!"

That fateful day had started off normally for Naruto Uzumaki. He had woken up at his usual, and annoying, time of 7 AM. He then proceeded to trudge out of his room into the kitchen, where his uncle Jiraiya and aunt Tsunade were having their traditional morning fight.

Naruto had lived with his aunt and uncle since he could remember. Tsunade had told him that his parents, Minato and Kushina Uzumaki had died in an atrocious car accident. Naruto had been a mere 3 days old.

Minato's god father Jiraiya and his wife Tsunade adopted him right after they finished mourning. They made a pretty decent living with Tsunade as a principle of a high school and Jiraiya as a prolific writer. Naruto was brought up knowing that Jiraiya and Tsunade were not his real parents, but loving them like they were anyways. Tsunade and Jiraiya, not having any children of their own, raised Naruto to the best of their abilities. They fed him, clothed him, and made sure he got a proper education just like every other normal parent.

Naruto had been going to Konohana Academy for Boys since pre-school and had become firmly attached to the school. But things began to go downhill when Principle Sarutobi stepped down and Mr. Orochimaru was brought in to be the new head of the school. Tsunade, having known Orochimaru through the Konohana education system, immediately was leery of having Naruto continue to go to Konohana Academy for Boys. Then the whole hubbub about the supposedly false molestation of a student Sasuke Uchiha brought Tsunade and Jiraiya to their final conclusion.

This decision is about to be presented to Naruto on that fateful morning.

Naruto looks up from his bowl of cereal to see Jiraiya and Tsunade looking at him seriously, all sign of their previous argument gone. Naruto raises an eyebrow at them still munching on his Kaptin Kabutos loudly.

"Naruto" Tsunade starts seriously, "there is an issue we need to speak about."

Naruto, having only heard his aunt talk like this back when he brought back a turtle to keep as a pet(which wound up in the bathtub when Tsunade went in there to relax), gulped apprehensively.

"Me and your uncle having talked about this into oblivion and we have decided that you are no longer going to attend Konohana Academy. You will be going to a different school for 9th-12th grade." Tsunade stated in her usual blunt manner.

Needless to say Naruto was completely flabbergasted.

He was still spluttering incoherence's when Tsunade plowed on. "Naruto, the situation with Konohana Academy has completely changed. And there will be NO arguments on this, as me and Jiraiya have already decided that on a much better choice, even if it is slightly… unusual." She ended with a somewhat sour look on her face.

Naruto, still confused out of his mind, could not think of an even semi intelligent reply before Jiraiya took off where Tsunade left off. "You see Naruto, Tsu-Tsu pulled some MAJOR stings to get into the only other high school in the area." He said, delivering a wink in Tsunade's direction, and receiving a glare in return.

That's when it finally dawned on Naruto.

There was only one other high school in the area.

The one run by his aunt Tsunade.

That's when Naruto's eyes bulged to comical proportions.

He then let loose his first spoken word's of the morning.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO AN ALL GIRLS SCHOOL?!?!?!"

Jiraiya grinned. "Aren't you happy? I mean I would LOVE to be constantly surrounded by high school age girls all day!"

Leaving it off there for now. Beginning kinda short, but im planning on lengthening the chappies as I go along. Im probably just gonna run with it and see where it heads. R&R if you please! GearsofAwesomeness


	2. A start of a horrible new day!

Hey all, Gears here, sorry im late but got a MAJOR headcold so I couldn't write ANYTHING. Yeah… not pretty. So here ya go!

GearsofAwesomeness

To say Naruto was angry would be an understatement.

Naruto was EXTREMELY pissed off at his aunt and uncle.

Not only had they forced him to leave his childhood environment of his old school, but he also had to go to a freaking GIRLS ONLY school.

I mean seriously what the HELL is up with that?

He grumbled continuously as his aunt drove him to school at 5:30. FIVE FREAKING THIRTHY! Who besides his crazy aunt wakes up that freakishly early.

HE was muttering to much to himself to notice that the car had stopped .

"OI NARUTO! GET YER ASS OUTTA THE CAR!" screamed Tsunade.

Naruto started violently and banged his head on the top of the car.

"CHILL BAA BAA!" yelled Naruto in an equally loud voice.

Tsunade looked ready to strangle the idiot blonde but managed to restrain herself (luckily for Naruto).

After Tsunade cooled herself off she said, "Just hurry up you moron! If your late to your FIRST DAY of school then your ass will be MINE."

She then proceeded to rip open Naruto's door, grab Naruto and hurl him out onto the parking lot.

"BAA BAA! I was getting out on my own! Jeez, you don't have to freaking throw me!" yelled Naruto from his position on the pavement. He proceeded to scamper up to his full height of 5'11. Throughout most of his years in elementary school, Naruto was teased often about his height, mostly because he was often even shorter then the girls in his class. Finally, after one mass teasing session in 6th grade, he vowed that he would grow TALLER!

The stretching board didn't work much to his dissatisfaction.

So he decided that becoming taller wouldn't be without sacrifices.

SO me made the ultimate choice.

He began to eat VEGETABLES! (cue horror music)

And drink MILK! (cue cries of fright)

And EXERCISE! (cue screams of utter terror)

But, much to his astonishment, it WORKED!

He spouted like a plant and grew 3 inches over the 6th-7th summer break

Sadly, him being 4'9 before made him only 5'2 in middle school.

The teasing continued needless to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto walked up to the front of the school building, he noticed something. Infront of the school there was a large stone sign that said Godaime Academy for Girls.

His left eye began to twitch uncontrollably.

Tsunade lead him into the building, and straight up to the Office, where her office was and where all the secretaries where held.

As Tsunade was leading him he saw a couple of early bird secretaries already shuffling paper and tidying up. When he walked by many of them looked at him strangely, as if he was some kind of odd animal.

Naruto's eye began to twitch again.

Tsunade opened a locked door with a key from around her neck and proceeded to flop into the luxurious chair that sat behind a large oaken desk. Naruto, having never been inside his aunt's office, scanned the room. It was surprisingly Spartan, with only the desk and its chair, along with 4 small wooden seats. There was also a HUGE filing cabinet that had papers hanging out of it at every which angle. ON top of that Naruto saw the only picture in the room. One of him when he was 9, with Jiraiya and Tsunade smushing their faces against his cheeks. Naruto grinned thinking happy thoughts about his past, when Tsunade abruptly hit him over the head.

"OUCH! BAA SAN! You don't know how hard you hit!" Naruto yelled nursing his bruised head.

"too bad brat. Sides you were spacing out with some dopey grin on your face while I was telling you YOUR rules for this school." Tsunade said stonily, no trace of remorse in her eyes.

Naruto grumbled a bit more, but was silence by a glare. "Well what're your stinking rules for this school?" he said sullenly.

Tsunade glared again, "it dosnt stink you idiot. Anyways," she cleared her throat "the rules fore this school for you are quite simple. In fact there are only three." She said holding up 3 fingers for emphasis. "One: Don't skip class or I'll burn off your dick. Two: Do ALL of your work or I'll cut off your balls with a plastic spork. And Three: NO PEEKING AND/OR PERVING OR I WILL FEED YOU BALLS FIRST TO A RABID TIGER!" she finished her tirade with scream.

Obviously, Naruto agreed to the terms immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stupid baa baa and her stupid rules" Naruto grumbled, "I'm not a pervert like Jiraiya!"

Naruto trudged through the school with an aura of malice about him. Not that anyone except a couple of early teachers noticed.

After Naruto had gotten a class schedule from Tsunade, and running from it like a bat outta hell, he proceeded to wander from classroom to classroom to find out where he had to go. His scheduale, which was WAY different from Konohana Academy, was period 1,2,3,4 in one day then 5,6,7 and then study hall till the end of school. He had already found first to sixth and found the study hall on accident. He was now attempting to find his 7th.

He had been at it for 20 minutes.

He looked at his list again where it said, "7th Period: Anko Mitsirashi(SP?), Language Arts room 237"

Naruto looked at the numbers above the doors he was passing.

'Wait there's 234!' Naruto though excitedly.

He ran down the hallway and FINALLY found room 237.

He wished he hadn't.

There were scratches and knife marks all across the front of the door and he was POSITIVE there was a large blood stain on the lower part. But on the front was a little plaque that said Mitsirashi Anko, and a little devil face scrawled above it.

Naruto immediately vacated the area.

As Naruto was runn- ahem "walking calmly" from the room, he heard a bell go off.

Naruto sighed and started to walk to his first period, Algerbra 1 with Mrs. Kurenai.

It was gonna be a LONG, LONG day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muahahahahaha poor little Naruto. Sux to be him! Anyways Read and Review!

Preview: Naruto can't find a place to let nature call.

GearsofAwesomeness

(come on, just click the little purple button and leave a review! The Kittens DEMAND it!)


	3. Nightmare of hallways, and Foreheads

I AM A PROCRASTINATOR!!!!!!! I APOLOGIZE PROFUSLY!!!!! *grovels at readers feet* Anyways, I finally got off my fat ass and got around to writing this.

ALSO PLEASE READ THOSE WHO SKIP OVER ANNOUNCEMENTS(points fingers)

I cant decide who to place Naruto with. There is a poll on my account that will decide the pairing.

Disclaimer: I forgot to do disclaimers for my first 2 chapters.

I do not own Naruto. Wish I did though.

Don't own Naruto. Yeeeeeah.

Do I really have to say it 3 times? I DON'T OWN NARUTO! GOD!

THAT IS ALL! ON WITH THE STORY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was lost.

Again.

After he had spent all his before school time to look for Ms. Anko's room (he shuddered at the memory of that evil looking door), He had attempted to find his Algerbra class with Mrs. Kurenai.

Attempted being the key word.

The worst part was that _they_ were staring at him.

"_They"_ referring to the girls tromping through the hallway.

As he walked along the hallways, he received many curious glances, from teachers and students alike.

Every time he passed a group of girls they stopped whispering to each other for a brief few seconds then proceeded to whisper even more furiously, with phrases like "who IS that?" and "why is there a boy here?"

In fact he was getting a little pack following him around talking to each other about him.

Naruto began to walk faster.

The gaggle behind him slowly increased their pace, swelling as he walked.

He began to lightly jog.

The blob of women began to ooze faster and faster. It now seemed to be catching up to him.

Naruto took one look back squeaked at the enormous size of the crowd of girls, and went into a full on sprint.

He had a feeling that if they caught him that he would be under the brunt of some serious questioning and/or pain.

As Naruto tore through the hallways, taking corners without slowing down, and crashing into 3 trashcans, he finally met his doom.

An abnormally large fore-head.

As Naruto crashed head on into said fore head, he noticed that the forehead actually did have a body. A GIRLS body. When he mashed into her, she had been carrying a large binder of papers, which proceeded to fly up into the air and land back in a cloud around the two teenagers. A small gaggle of girls laughed openly at them, and walked off, not noticing Naruto was a guy (Being covered in paper and having a binder on his head and all).

The girl, who Naruto noticed had bright pink hair that seemed to glare on his eyes, stormed to her feet, red with rage and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU FREAKIN' RETARD!" Naruto, having gotten the binder off his head, scrambled to his feet and attempted to explain to the girl exactly why he had collided into her like a giant missile.

Sakura, because that's what the girl was named, was about to start screaming at the idiot girl in front of her, noticed something odd.

Specifically that the person in front of her was in fact NOT a girl.

He was actually a guy.

A HANDSOME guy.

Naruto, having not imagined himself even remotely attractive, was astounded when the girl let out all her yelling air and then proceeded to look him over.

To Sakura, he was everything tall, dark and handsome was.

Well, blonde instead of dark, but you get what she means right?

She guessed him around 6 ft, with long legs and arms. He was wearing an orange jacket and a black shirt with long black pants over ratty sneakers. He also had the brightest, blondest, and messiest head of hair she had ever seen. He even had odd triplets of scars on his cheeks. But the most defining thing she saw, even more noticeable then his pearly white teeth that he was using to sheepishly smile at her, or even the muscle that flexed beneath his orange jacket when he scratched the back of his head, was his eyes.

Huge sapphire droplets placed in oval mirrors on a face. An endless sea of emotions constantly roiling around, showing a constantly excited boy. The eyes were like a lava lamp. Constantly moving and shifting , but ever so interesting.

Naruto was confused. Why wasn't this girl hitting him? He had been screaming at him earlier, but then she stopped and had just been looking at him. Tsunade would have beaten his face in already.

All Naruto saw was a short girl, with mostly normal features, except for her unusually large-fore head and her livid, flamingo hair.

He remembered with a start that class was about to begin. Then he remembered that he didn't know where his freakin' first period was.

'Hey' he though excitedly 'what if this girl knows!?'

He opened his mouth to ask this question when the pin head asked "Who ARE you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" he said abruptly. "I need help! Can you tell me where in THE hell Mrs. Kurenai's classroom is!?!? I've been looking for it FOREVER!" Naruto blurted out unceremoniously.

Sakura blinked then pointed to the sign above Naruto's head. Naruto whipped around read the sign on the wall, then slapped his fore-head and dragged his hand down his face.

**Mrs. Kurenai's Classroom, Algebra**

"Wow. Anyways thanks… uh…" Naruto grinned sheepishly, "what was your name again?" he asked with a cheershire( A/N, no idea how to spell this) grin on.

Sakura started. "It's Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you Naruto." She said smiling.

Naruto grinned again "Well thanks Sakura! See you later!" He then proceeded to walk into the open classroom.

Sakura nodded, then got her refilled binder then walked down the hallway to her original destination.

She paused mid step thinking, 'Wait a second. Why the hell did a boy have a girl's class? Why is he here in a girl's only school at ALL?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DONE. God I am SO lazy. Barely even 1100 words for such a long wait, with most of it being my notes. Anyways my last preview was wrong so disregard that and im prolly just gonna not put em in at all. ALSO the Naruto an sakura scene was to show how the girls would be seeing him and to give some basic physical details that ive been holding out. It does NOT mean its naru/saku, though it can be if yall vote for it.

I LIVE OFF REVIEWS AND ALERTS AND FAVORITES!  
FEEEEEEEED MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

BE TEE DUBS! (by the way, 4 nubs) IF YOU DID NOT READ THE ANNOUNCEMENT READ IT! NOW! (POINTS AROUND IN THE INFINITE DARKNESS AT YOU!)


	4. First period, and PE begins!

HEEEEEEEEY!!!! I decided that since I made yall wait so long for the last chappie thatd I whip up something else to keep yall interested. I 3 REVIEWS AND THANK PROFUSLY THOSE WHO SENT THEM! *minor grovel* PAT YOUR SELF ON THE BACK! Anyways… on with the tale!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Naruto, and neither do you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's left eye was twitching.

Normally his eye twitching was a sign of slight annoyance.

The fact that it was practically throbbing spasmodically was a bad sign.

A sign that he was in fact INSANELY annoyed.

Ever since he had taken that fateful step into Mrs. Kurenai's room, everything had gone downhill. Most of the class was there already, and had almost not noticed him. Naruto proceeded to walk over to Mrs. Kurenai's desk and when she looked up he thrust the note Tsunade-baa had given him into her face, and said forcefully "Here ya go Mrs. Kurenai." Then trudged to an empty desk as far away from everyone as possible and sat down forcefully, glaring at everyone.

Kurenai, once she had reoriented herself, red the note, which had been scrawled in a red marker, that said "Hey Kurenai. Yeah this is Naruto Uzumaki. My adopted son and constant annoyance. He'll be going here from now on. Deal with it and teach him SOMETHING! Tsunade."

Kurenai sighed. 'Tsunade is always pulling off stunts like this. Well may as well just treat him as a normal student.' She thought tiredly.

After that Naruto was forced to stand in front of the class and give his full name, family, and likes and dislikes.

It didn't really go over well.

"Yo. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I've got a pervy uncle, Jiraiya, and my banshee aunt Tsunade-baa. I like-"

"OMG TSUNADE-SAMA IS YOUR AUNT?!?!?" "OMG OMG OMG!!!!" "WTF WTF!!!"

Naruto just sighed and palm faced himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto struggled through his next three periods with the same reactions and fate decided to be kind and stop stomping on his balls.

For it was time for PHYSICAL EDUCATION!

As Naruto left social studies, whose teach was a woman named Inai who supposedly had a daughter in the same school and who said he was "absolutely adorable", he ran towards the gym. Once he got to there he looked around for the boys locker room.

Then he remembered to his dismay that it was an all girls school.

He glanced frantically around praying to every god that would listen that he wouldn't have to change in the HALLWAY. Where there were GIRLS!

Then he was a janitor's closet over in the corner with a small sign that said "Boy's locker room"

Naruto's left eye began to twitch again.

He ducked in to the closet when no one was looking, changed quickly, and dashed back into the gym.

The gym itself was average for a school gym, with 4 hoops and metal bleachers on either side.

He looked around and saw that the girls were split into groups of around 5-10 with around 10 groups in all. Like miniature class cliques. He looked at the note that he had to give to his P.E. teacher Ms…. Anka? That sounded strangely like Anko the English teacher with the crazy door.

Oh Crap.

He then saw a VERY odd woman walking around screaming at girls and looking like an overall terror. With a black ponytail tied up, a long dark red trench coat, and a black tank-top and miniskirt along with one of THE most insidious grins he had ever seen, she looked like a devil with a bountiful chest.

Oh double Crap.

She suddenly glanced over towards him and, grin widening beyond humanly possible proportions, she yelled, " WELL WELL WELL… FRESH MEAT! I've always wanted to try teenage boy!"

Naruto decided, with a long and careful thought process, to do something he was very good at.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

Run. Very fast towards the nearest exit.

But despite being the star athlete of his track team at Konohana Academy, Ms. Anka still managed to catch up with him.

"Oh no no no no no noooo… can't have the meal running away, now can we?" she cooed into his back after she tackled him into the ground. "The funs JUST about to start."

She made that insidious grin again when she let him up.

Naruto gulped and began to sweat when she held it effortlessly for 10 seconds.

"OK MAGGOTS!!!" she suddenly screamed to the rest of the class. " TIME FOR SOCCER! SPILT UP INTO YOUR TEAMS! MAGGOT TENTEN YOU'VE GOT THE BLONDE DUDE!" Anka proceeded to cackle mirthlessly. "Have FUN Mr. Uzumaki. LOTS of fun." Her cackle evolved into full blown maniacal laughter until the door of her office slammed shut with an echoing boom.

A tall girl with double, brown buns on her head walked over to him with an apologetic look. "Eheheheh… Yeah Ms. Anka's kind've… uh... bat-shit crazy, so to speak. ANYWAYS" she held out her hand and smiled nicely, "I'm Tenten, and I guess you're on my team for soccer."

Naruto looked warily at her, "Are you gonna break my skull with your fore-head, embarrass me in front of the entire class, pester me into oblivion about my aunt, or almost molest me? Cause that's what most of the girls in this school have done to me."

Tenten was temporarily stunned then laughed. "No Naruto," she said still giggling, "I am not going to break your skull with my fore-head, embarrass you in front of the entire class, pester you into oblivion about your aunt, or almost molest you" Laughing again.

Naruto sighed in relief.

"Well, then I think we can get along!" He said ginning in his vulpine way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DONE FOOLS! Next up is: Of schools and PEs!

If any o' yall can guess which two teachers are related they get an imaginary voucher, which is good for one free imaginary item from imagination land! YOU'VE READ SO REVIEW!


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Gears here, HAHA I bet you thought this was an actual chapter! FOOLED YOU! Anyways the reason I put his authors note up was to inform you that the next chapter released WILL be having hints of Narutoxwhoeverthefuckheendsupwith. So that means I need your OPINION! AS OF NOW the votes are

Naruxharem 1

NaruxBIG harem 1

NaruxIno 1

NaruxSakura 1

As you can see its ALL tied up. SOOO YOU READERS HAVE THREE MORE DAYS TO PICK THE PAIRING. IF NO MORE VOTES COME IN I WILL MAKE IT NARUXDOG! I WILL! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE MY INSANITY! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Yeah just leave a review with your choice of pairing. Ill try anything that aint yoai, not that that's possible cause its an all girls school =P. SO BE CREATIVE!

That's all,

GearsofAwesomeness

(I apologize to CelticReaper, Pete91888, and Challenger who have already voted and so are being forced to wait for no reason. IF I missed your vote please leave a review again and I will grovel at your feet and recount the vote. Ok that's really all)


	6. The Poll, And PE ends painfully

Hey yall, Gears here. Yeah, I'm so lazy. Well kind've. I was half waiting for more votes on the poll, and half just not inspiring hittingishness. BUT I have the final results of the polls. And here they are!

Naruxharem 4 (pervs)

NaruxBIG harem 5 (BIG pervs)

NaruxIno 2

NaruxSakura 2

NaruxDog 1 (?_?)

NaruxHina 1

And the winner with a whopping 6 votes…

NarutoxTenTen!!!

Yeah so for all of yalls who may check and actually count up who won in reality, it actually was NarutoxBIG harem. BUT my original idea for this story was naruten so I added a couple of my own votes to that category. IF it had been beaten or tied, then I would have gone with that. (even though technically there are 9 harem votes, BUUUUT) I apologize to you all who A. Don't like naruten, B. Wanted a harem, or C. who wanted something else. (but not dog. That was a joke). I SINCERELY HOPE THAT ANYONE WHO WAS DISAPOINTED IN THE APIRING CHOICE WILL CONTINUE TO READ MY STORY ANYWAYS. Btw I had NO CLUE how many people were actually reading this. but I got around 17-18 votes so that means that SOME people must be reading this. Well enough of my prattling. ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, which I don't, I would make Kakashi reveal his mask! Muahahahahaha!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto barely made it through the door at his house.

He had to claw his way across the carpet towards his room, with his annoying uncle laughing at him and asking him, "so did ya get any? Huh, Huh? Didya? WHOA DANG what's that mark on your lip? Someone at that school must be FIESTY!"

Naruto managed to reach up and lock his room's door when he heard his aunt yell, "DON'T FORGET TO DO YOUR FREAKING HOMEWORK! I'LL KILL YEW!"

Naruto merely sighed, and sunk into an exhausted stupor, contemplating what hellish torture he had been forced to be put through. Even though there were only 4, hour and a half periods in the day, it felt like it had been 50, 10 hour periods of pure maniacal torture.

Needless to say, Naruto was totally drained. He began to think about his most odd day of school, especially the last period of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Ms. Anka (AKA the DEVIL!) had put him on TenTen's soccer team, she was nice enough to explain to him a bit about how 4th period gym worked.

Step one: Let Ms. Anka rage and plot evil doings until she goes into her office to do who knows what.

Step two: Sit around and talk for around 30 minutes.

Step three: Continue step two until Ms. Anka comes back out of her office, full of devious plots.

Step four: Do whatever physical activity you were supposed to be doing until, after about a half an hour, Anka goes back into her office realizing that most of her plots wouldn't work.

Step five: Resume step two, until the bell rings.

Over all Naruto did not really like it. He was not the "sit-around-and-gossip" type of person. Neither, he found out, was TenTen. Once Ms. Anka had first retreated into her office, TenTen took her around to meet her friends. There was annoying, banshee blonde girl, named Ino, a REALLY shy girl Hinata, who practically fainted at the sight of seeing a boy, and a familiar face, Sakura. He had waved upon seeing her and she had waved back in recognition.

This group of girls, including TenTen, had been officially dubbed "The Misfit Club" by the other gym cliques.

They decided to go out and play soccer anyways, but much to Naruto's annoyance, their idea of "fair" was quite different.

Namely, he didn't like 4v1 games of soccer.

It was pretty much just penalty kicks with Naruto being goalie. Ino, though enthusiastic, failed miserably at shooting. Hinata had accuracy, but to Naruto it felt like playing catch with a toddler. Sakura had LARGE amounts of power but, most of the time the ball shot off in a random direction, not even getting close to the goals.

It was TenTen who was the challenge.

She had great accuracy, and fantastic power, but most of all she was intimidating to stand against. When chatting and laughing with her friends he was happy and smiling constantly, with an aura of friendliness. But when it came to sports everything changed drastically. She grew stone-cold serious, and was totally merciless on the field, with an aura of "I-am-totally-gonna-own-you-in-the-face". No one could stand against her, not on the track, not on the field, and not on the court. An athletic prodigy.

Naruto was facing off against her again. He had met her icy glare, with his own, determined fiery eyes.

As soon as she began to wind up her shot Naruto, he tensed in preparation for the powerful shot to come.

But this time she did something different.

Instead of smashing it into one of the corners of the goal, which he had managed to stop twice before, she shot it in a high arch. Naruto grinned, and stood under the shadow of the ball, expecting an easy catch.

When something human shaped suddenly obscured his vision of the ball, Naruto became very worried.

TenTen had leaped up into the air and had done a perfectly formed bicycle kick and pulverized the ball into the goal, landed perfectly, and happily absorbed her due praise, along with Naruto pleading for lessons.

At least that's what would have happened if Naruto hadn't been standing under her.

Sure the poor soccer ball was shot like a meteor into the goal, but the perfect landing was far from perfect.

Instead she impacted with Naruto.

Painfully.

A cloud of dust temporarily clouded them, and Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all ran up yelling at them if they were okay.

What they saw at first astounded them, then sent them into barely held giggles, which evolved into full-blown hysterical laughter.

TenTen was laying on top of Naruto, with both their arms obscured in-between them. And another thing.

They were kissing.

Well, if you count TenTen's teeth cutting into Naruto's lip, and them being in too much of a painful daze to realize what had happened and move.

TenTen recovered first, muffled a shriek, and scampered off of him.

She turned around, face blazing red, and said in the most quietest, threatening voice she could muster said to her "friends" (who were currently rolling around on the ground, tears pouring from their eyes, still laughing), "Sakura, if you tell anyone about this I will show Ms. Kurenai those pictures of you cheating on that test. Ino, I will post the 'special' pictures all over the school if ANYONE finds out. And Hinata, I don't have anything on you, but if you tell anyone I will lock you in Ms. Anka's office with a sign around your neck that says 'Willing Sacrifice'".

No need to say, they quieted immediately.

Still blushing furiously, TenTen added "And don't tell Naruto! Just say that he cut his lip on a rock or something!" This started another fit of giggles, which she quickly silenced with a glare.

Naruto blinked himself awake five minutes later, having been hit rather harder than TenTen. The first thing he saw was said female, peering at him. "You ok?" she asked quietly when he opened her eyes.

Naruto groaned. "You freaking kidding me? It feels like I got an elephant dropped on me and a squirrel chewed up my lip."

Naruto failed to see the fiery, furious eyes of TenTen before it was too late.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING AN ELEPHANT!?!?!?!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anka, deep in her office heard the pained screaming for mercy.

She sighed in ecstasy.

'Music to my ears' she though happily, as she whittled a figurine of a devil with a meat cleaver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto groaned against his door.

He felt in pain just recounting that beating.

He still had MONTHS of this hell left.

He hadn't even seen how bad his second day was.

Naruto groaned again.

Life was currently, without a doubt, sucking majorly right now.

He was positive he heard Fate laughing it up with Kami up there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DONE. Well there you go. See you all at my next update which will hopefully be sooner then this one.

Minor preview: ANKO = DEATH'S DISCIPLE

R&R please! =D


End file.
